


May the Darkness Consume You

by Vertra_Nexus



Series: May the Darkness Consume You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Torture, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertra_Nexus/pseuds/Vertra_Nexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper and Widowmaker have been assigned to find and capture Shimada Hanzo in Hanamura.  Talon specifically asked that Reaper be the one to convince Hanzo into joining their ranks in any way he deems fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Capture a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Even the though the setting is in Hanamura, think of the landscape a mixture between that and El Dorado in the game. Also note all the smut will be in the second chapter. Enjoy!

“I would prefer it if you didn’t waste time on this job,” the dark spider replied through her headset.  She had positioned herself quite the distance away from the Japanese palace, blending in with the shadow cast by the moonlight upon the roof.  Steadying her breath, Widowmaker peered through her scope, not specifically searching for her next victim, but rather an ally who, like her, also disappeared with the night.

“Looking for me?” The sniper’s breath hitched as she turned to see death itself appear from his black void of a hole.

“Dammit Reaper!  I told you not to sneak up on me!” she demanded.  “Unless you want a bullet to the face.”

“You don’t scare me,” he replied, kneeling to her level with sharp eyes peeled.  Reaper wanted to understand why she picked this position, of all the better places of vantage points, to sniper from.

“Do not question my tactics _monsieur_. Though it may seem like madness, there is method in it.” She handed him the binoculars.

“Whatever Shakespeare.”  He looked around only to be directed in which his sniper pointed. Although it did not seem like it, this viewpoint allowed not only a beautiful outlook of the busy city of Hanamura, but a display completely covering the outside layout of their infiltration zone: an old, but traditional yakuza base.

Within the temple pavilion were several men dressed in black, each holding a different weapon, slowly but surely making their way to where they believed their objective to be.

 

“Target?”

“His name is Shimada Hanzo, master in assassination tactics and battle strategy.  Former leader of the yakuza Shimada clan which has been disbanded by Overwatch.”

“How?”

“They were vulnerable when Hanzo left the clan.”

“And now they’re paying us to deal out revenge.”

“Not exactly.” Reaching from out of her cleavage, the sniper pulled out a small, circular device which at the press of its button, produced a holographic picture of their target and their instructions. “They want us to persuade him to join our ranks and drop the offer he recently received from Overwatch.”

Reaper, a trained killer himself, could see this former assassin as a major help in his endeavors of various kinds.  ‘ _The master archer_ ’ which he read from the profile, ‘ _is extremely cunning and therefore highly dangerous._ ’

“Hm….not as dangerous as me.”

“That’s why Talon wants you personally to persuade him.  You’re the only one who could get close enough to him without falling from an arrow.”

“And what makes Talon think Mr. Shimada will even agree to out terms?  How do we know that he’s willing to take on any job that’s required of us?”

Widowmaker looked dead in the dead man’s eyes.  Even with his mask on, she could at least project to Reaper a level seriousness as she scrolled down on the hologram, revealing the obviously unread information file to him.

_‘When told, Hanzo Shimada murder his own brother in order to please the clan.’_

“Now stop wasting my time Reaper and get down there.  And make sure those assassins don’t reach the upper temple!  I’ll cover you when necessary.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reaper thought that these groups, whoever they were, would hire at least some decent assassins to kill a master strategist, but he was mistaken.  And surprisingly there were less than expected as well.  When he and Widow saw about eight from the vantage they both assumed that that was only half of the kill team.  In reality, there were only three others who hid well, but not well enough for the sniper’s eyes.

In the end, all were gunned down by one of the two, except for one minion which took multiple shots from both terrorists.

“Hmm…too easy.”

“I’ll say,” Widow responded through the intercoms, “The ones we saw at first were only decoys, but still, the real killers lacked finesse.”

“No wonder Hanzo left the clan.”  His chuckling at his own joke sounded like human thunder.

“Wha _zzzzzttt_ hat’s that? _zzttzzz_ Reaper? _Zztzztzzzzt_ Come in _,_ Reap _zzzzzzzzzt”_

“What? Repeat that Widowmaker. I’m losing you.”

“ _Rzzzt Reaperrrrzzzrzzz!  Watzzzzzzh out! Zzzzzz zzzt  ztzztttt a-a-archerzzzzztzzzt towuuuuzzzzz rzzzt!”_

“Damnit! Stupid intercoms.” Reaper couldn’t help but feel that the sniper’s voice was more panicky than usual.

_That in no way couldn’t be the coincidence to the sudden complete silence in the outside courtyard.  The dead air thick within itself laid still.  Tonight had been windy, but no longer; utter stillness.  In this instance, an arrow could perfectly…_

Reaper’s thoughts were instantly interrupted when he heard a gunshot zip throughout the night sky like a shooting star, leaving instead a dark red line leading straight to the top of the tower.  A reverberating sound came from its apex like that of a bell and though the average person could not hear it, Reaper could:  The sound of a man cursing under his breath in Japanese.

The hollow of a man turned to look above him; there, standing above him arched and prepared to fire was the target himself, his eyes glowed for the intent to kill.  But that was when Widowmaker shot again, forcing Hanzo to release his arrow immediately.  Reaper quickly rolled out of the way to dodge, yet he was still hit in the shoulder when the arrow that hit the ground split into many more covering the area.

“Ah, damn him!”  Reaper assessed his pain as minimal and ran to cover hoping to reach the entrance to the tower while trusting his sniper to cause a diversion for him.

And of course she did.  Widowmaker took care as to not to actually hit Hanzo, but rather spray a rally of bullets in his direction.

Yet as they had read, Hanzo was a master when it came to battle, especially when the odds of winning were 2 to 1.  The archer had shot a sonic arrow near Reaper as he was retreating.  Meaning he could watch his movement while taking time to estimate how far the shooter was.

 _She was over a thousand feet away._ He guessed while preparing his shot behind the bell. _But if I was her, I would be moving in closer after that shot.  Probably—_ He showed himself to the sniper, _From the high left side of the northern entrance!_ He shot as such that direction and a cry of a woman came in response.

“Widowmaker!” Reaper shouted. “Hanzo! This ends now.”

As if instinct, the high-functioning psychopath took the form of a ghost and rushed the temple.  Every arrow that Hanzo released would have hit Repear ‘dead on,’ but instead they went through him with ease.

“What?!! What sorcery is this?!!”

“It’s the magic of DEATH.”  Hanzo turned to see no other but his assailant behind him.  He had instantly teleported to the top floor once returning to human form. The bowman could feel the cold chambers of dual pistols pressed on his back.

 

“Put the bow down Shimada, and turn around slowly.”  He warned, “And if you do, I promise I won’t shoot.”

Ever since that medic created this accursed body that he lived in, Reaper, once known a Reyes, was feared by all who faced him no matter how large or powerful the opponent.

Yet this man standing in front of him did what?  Nothing, absolutely nothing, for the moment at least.  All he did was slowly turn his head toward his kidnapper and grinned, which turned into a smile, which turned into a chuckle, which grew into a dark laugh, forcing Reaper to completely re-evaluate the essence of his target.

“Ha-ha! Foolish assassin!” Opposite of his demeanor, the archer actually began change into a surrender stance, by repositioning his bow to put down while turning at the same time to meet the face of his assailant. “Don’t you know anything about your opponent? I _—_ ” he only held the tip of the bow in his band, his body so close to the ground Reaper believed the man was about to sit there.   
But of course, it was only a trick. “I—will **not** be threatened!!!”

With the flick of the wrist, Hanzo twisted the tip of his bow to meet him into a grasp with both hands, completely throwing the Reaper off.  He place the bow between himself and his attacker, and lock the man’s hands in place.  Like he was trained, he disarmed Reaper, placing his techno-advanced legs to push off of Reaper chest, creating the needed distance needed to shoot another arrow.

The pistols went flying out of Reaper hands as he hit the back of the bell, and before he got a chance to think, Hanzo had already prepared his aim, once again receiving the look from a trained killer.

 

_The predator stalks his prey._

 

Hanzo screamed as he drew closer to and shot, “Go back from which you came from demon!!”

With less than a split second to spare, Reaper avoided an arrow to the chest; however, his fall was nowhere close to a dodge, as the arrow still grazed deep into his shoulder.

Though the dark ghost was not one to panic, he could not help but think to himself: _This is going to be a lot fucking harder than I thought it would be. And I’m not allowed to kill this guy?_

Reaper had no other choices: he would have to out-trick the strategist if he was planning to come out somewhat alive from this mission.

 

Fighting through the pain, he rushed at Hanzo with another hand cannon appearing from his right hand, giving the master no time to aim.  As expected, Hanzo used his bow to knock the gun out his hand but not with it first going off and spraying splinters everywhere from shooting the wooden floor.

This is where the trick comes in.  Reaper had hidden his left hand from archer’s sight, giving him time to aim at Hanzo’s face while the target focused on his right.

Once again, he underestimated though.  Hanzo noticing the turn of events did a crouching 360 degree rotation and created a sweeping kick to force Reaper off his feet.  Still the gun went off near his face, and the sound blasted the eardrum with such a force that he almost fell over from the pounding headache.

He shot again, he missed again as Reaper rolled quickly out the way.  Knowing that Hanzo would not miss the next time, Reaper teleported as soon as Hanzo shot, having his arrow hit the bell again.

“You cannot hide from me!” Hanzo proclaimed aiming a scatter arrow in the top back corner of the room. “You’ve been marked by the dragon!”

Arrow hitting such a sharp corner blasted into more arrows than it did before, covering all the shaded area in which Reaper could hide.  In order to not be impaled again, he jumped into the light hoping to attack Hanzo from behind, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Come on Reaper think fast! If he’s not in front of you…_

_Still you’re too slow!_

Suddenly, the psychopath was attacked from behind; not from an arrow, but the bow itself, wrapped around his throat by the tight cord cause him to quickly suffocate.

They tussled for what was seconds, but felt like minutes.  Reaper began to gasp for air while holding at the cord, but that only made Hanzo pull tighter.  He even started to ram the archer into the bell causing a cacophony of ringing for the city to hear below.

_Think Reaper! And Think fast! You already died once…._

Like an unexpected reflex, he projected two more pistols to appear from his hands which he aimed perfectly behind him at Hanzo’s face.  The bowman jumped without hesitation away from the agent of death just in time and like a ninja, and silently ran as far away from him as the room size would allow.

Both stood still in a defensive stance with ragged breath stuttering at their lungs.  This battle had go on a lot longer than they both had expected.  It wasn’t as if they were equally matched in terms of power or strategy, it was the fact that each had their own distinct style of killing that the other had not dealt with before.

“Where do you possibly keep all of your armory dead one?”

Reaper feeling an unbelievable intense high from the fight grew dark with envy of defeating such an amazing opponent. “ **I’ll show you** …”

 

There was no pause when Reaper performed his ultimate: Death Blossom, and volleyed a number of bullets in every direction.  But this attempt was different, for Reaper specifically made sure that he did not gravely injure Hanzo, but instead fire around him, so close that it tore holes into the target’s clothes and even hitting the tie that kept his unkempt hair together.  As he spinned, he could not help but marvel at Hanzo; his ninja-like reflexes and robotic legs actually made him move at an inhumanly speed, meaning he took little to no damage which was unexpected.

Once done, Reaper threw out his empty pistol off the edge and casted new ones while looking around for his prey.

“You can’t fool me anymore Shimada! I know you’re tricks!”

 

_Not all of them._

 

“Come out now, and I promise I won’t attack you.”

He wasn’t lying.  Reaper, though the embodiment of evil and death itself, rarely lied.  He had no reason to.  He did not speak often on his missions, which made him wonder even more why Talon asked him to have a conversation with a target he wasn’t allowed to kill. He could of just brought Hanzo in, and they could’ve have interrogated him their selves.

**He had absolutely no idea how he was going to convince the man.**

But none of that should matter at this moment.  _Capture the target first, then cross the bridge when we get there._

After he had figured out where the man was hiding, he slowly started walking towards him with hard steps on the wooden floor on purpose.

 

_I know all of your tricks._

_Not all of them._

 

Suddenly, an arrow came from behind Reaper, aimed at the base of his spine, so that he would be paralyzed from the waist down; however, without as so much as flicking a few muscles, Reaper caught the arrow less than an inch from his hips, and crushed it immediately.

 

_I know all of your tricks!!!_

_Not ALL of them._

 

 **“ _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!!!!_** "

 

Out of nowhere, two large light blue spirit-like dragons appeared in front of Reaper’s sight.  He had not seen such an event before, and was therefore completely dumbfounded as the dragons past him with a pulling force.  His lost all grip in his footing as the dragons ‘dragged him’ closer to the temple edge, where he fell.

There was a ghost-like scream, then utter silence.

Hanzo knew. He knew as soon as he didn’t hear a crash from the ground that his assassin was still alive.  Taking his time, he quietly walked to the edge, the moonlight glistening across his torn clothes and loose hair, as he aimed his bow at the soon to be dead man, hanging on the edge.

“You should not have come for me assassin,” Hanzo proclaimed, aiming point blank range at Reaper’s face, “but your kind never seem to learn.”

 

_*A gunshot from a distance, then the whipping of a arrow from its bow.  A cracking sound to shatter.*_

 

Reaper accepted his kiss of death only it did not kill, but rather destroyed a large chunk of his mask, revealing the scars upon the right side of his lips and cheeks, but not his eyes.  Still he looked up, and saw Hanzo in utter shock as the target peered down at his chest.

 

There was no blood, for there was no bullet.  What had hit him was a dart that made the predator grow limp and fall off the cliff behind Reaper.

He caught him though. “You can’t die just yet Shimada.”

Then, suddenly, Reaper her a voice in his ear, “Target Tranquilized.”

 

**“OH NOW THE FUCKING INTERCOMS WORK!!!”**


	2. How to Train a Dragon, How to Find a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter includes the following:  
> Cutting   
> Screaming  
> Blood and Tears  
> Tons of dark smut  
> ALL THE FEELS  
> Random Appearances  
> The Psycho Samurai Sniper Soldier conflict (feat. McCree)  
> "It's not Good, It's not Bad, but its sure as hell not Ugly either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep a straight face when writing this chapter. It's just...you will see for yourself. That would also explain why its about three times longer than the first chapter. Enjoy!

All he could remember was a sharp pain in his chest, then darkness.  The darkness had consumed him, as he fell into its deep abyss of a void. Everything appeared…black.  Every part of him felt…numb and motionless.

So when Hanzo open his eyes, he expected to see as such.  Instead a broken white mask appeared from the shadows, and he believed that the abyss was no other but hell itself.

“Is he awake yet?” a feminine voice from which no body was in sight.

“He’s getting there.” Another replied. That of a man. “I can take care of the rest from here.”

“Fine. You got five minutes.”

“I’m gonna need a least fifteen Widow.  Make time for me.”

“We’ll see.”

“Thank you. Reaper out.”

Everything in a blur due to a massive headache.  Yet the lines eventually cleared, and what he thought was a floating spirit turned out to be a man dressed completely in black against the night sky.  The shadow of a man seem to be reading something off of a hologram; perhaps a file of sorts.

_We are still in the bell tower,_ he assumed and as he began to better understand his surroundings.  The sharp pinging from his head soon spread to the rest of his body.  One thing he did feel immediately: the restrictive force upon his hands, tied by some cord but he saw his feet were free.  Hanzo tried to move them, but only the thighs and knees moved.

“I deactivated your legs, so you couldn’t run away.”  Standing above him appeared the assassin that made his life harder tonight.

And something told Hanzo things were about to get a lot worse.

Confused and still a little delusional, he asked, “What are you?”

“Who me?” Reaper pointed one of his claws to himself. “Well for most people I meet, I’m their worst nightmare. But you, for now, can call me Reaper.”

 

_Reaper.  Like the Grim Reaper?  One whose purpose was to take the souls of those close to death._   _I have heard such a name before._ The name did not exactly make anyone feel good intentions.

 

“And what is it exactly you want from me—Reaper?”

“You’ve been out for about 30 minutes, and with that time I learned a lot.” The ghost moved closer. “You’re…very talented in all fields, but specifically in assuring fear in enemies, inflicting pain, and killing.  All words that should only describe me, not you.”  He grasped Hanzo’s with his owl-like claws. “…but still, that just means your perfect for any job.”  He moved in even closer, so that Hanzo could see him clearer in the dark, his breath hot across Hanzo’s lips. “Therefore, turn down Overwatch’s offer.  Talon wants you to join our ranks… **I** **want you** to join our ranks.”

The moment became uncomfortable for the prisoner. His attacker less than inches away from him was asking for his support.  This only made Hanzo more confused than he already was with the headache.

To the best of his ability, he still tried to answer a command with question. “Then why did you attack me?”

“If you can remember clearly, you attacked me first.  Even tried to murder me in one shot, which is bold within itself.” He stood back up. “I merely defended myself.”

It was taken into consideration that perhaps this situation had been one big misunderstanding between the two assassins. Sure, the fight could have been avoided, but both were secretly glad it did occur.  Hanzo knew from now on to proceed with more caution, while Reaper received a challenge like no other he had since Blackwatch.

 

Moments passed since their conversation, and while Reaper was unsure how Hanzo would respond, he already knew what he would have to tell the archer about…

“I need an answer Mr. Shimada.”

Hanzo knew his answer, but he decided to stall.

“What makes you think I would choose a terrorist group over Overwatch?”

“I was afraid you say something like that, and I never fear anything.”

 

_Yes, it’s true I do not talk much, but when I do, people tend to listen._

Reaper turned his back to him, then turned on the hologram Widowmaker gave him. Taps of fingers moving across a screen barely resounded compared to the crickets making small chirps in the bottom pavillion.  Though nighttime, Nature continued with business, widely awake in such a misty night.

When he was done, Reaper came back to Hanzo placing the projector in front of his face.  There on the screen, displayed a picture of a fallen building, still smoldering from its literal destruction. Bodies were spewed across the rubble, and those individuals who could move looked to be in horrid agony.  Some were lucky that they could move at all, unlike some who would never move again.

He chose to sit down before moving on, landing on his knees in a formal Japanese manor.  Hanzo noticed the small detail as a sign of respect, or at least equality in terms of occupation.

“Overwatch is a stain on human society,” he replied, “Trust me, I was once top of their ranks.  I gave Overwatch some of my best years, working for what I thought would be a better world for it.  Instead, I received nothing.  No recognition, no honor, no help when I needed it the most. I was assigned to kill, steal, and cheat my way throughout a drawled-out war because it was ‘my duty.’  Well I did my duty, and I did it well. And what did I get? I got this!”

Reaper took off his broken mask revealing a dark, tanned face, covered in even darker scars. Upon the face appeared not only remorse and sadness, but madness. Hanzo saw a man that had been broken, left to dry, then put back together again incorrectly.  The result was the psychopath who believe he was doing the right thing.  But was he?  As a man who also killed for a living, how could he be a fair judge of Reaper?

 

“You can avoid all this,” Reaper continued, but in a more human and gentle voice. “Help us stop these monsters from ruining more lives and help us save more.”

_Perhaps the man was brainwash?_ Hanzo thought. _He was a part of that explosion. That was obvious._ All he could think about was that Reaper had to be wrong.  He had to be….

But once again, Reaper had absolutely no reason to lie.

_If what he’s saying is true, then how should I…_

“I need an answer NOW Shimada!!!”

His voice was hoarse, while Hanzo’s throat was dry.  Both were not men of many words, rather action. Very straight and to the point, having their priorities in a line for all those to see.  Yet the stare they gave each other broke down their occasional facades.

_No more.  No more stalling._

Hanzo stared at feet.  _Lifeless, much like the man in front of me._ “I—I cannot say as to whether or not I will join them, but I will make one thing clear to you,” he looked Reyes right in the eyes. “ **I will never join your force of evil that is Talon.** ”

 

His response led the once dead man to grow pale as if risen from the afterlife today.  Reaper’s soften expression through his speech harden instantly, and the killer he met earlier in the night returned right before his very eyes.

“That is….very disappointing” Reaper sighed as his voice changed back to its menacing tone.  “Looks like I’ll have to convince you in…other ways.”

 

_To be cruel or to be kind? That is the question. Well, I’ve technically done the latter this far…_

Time seemed to slip by as the grim Reaper chose how to continue.  He had made up his mind a long time ago, and now he was stalling. Stalling, waiting for the prisoner to say something first before he continued.  Sadly, no time came.  Hanzo just sat there in what seemed to be in deep reflection. Of his past? Acceptance of a dark future? Reaper could not tell. He chose to look away from the strategist, and stare into the dim light of a full moon while positing the mask back on.

“What a shame. Once again, those fools of Overwatch have grasped another innocent soul into their clutches.”

“I am…anything but innocent.” The prisoner proclaimed.

Reaper like an owl, quickly turned to face the victim whose words resounded in his mind.  It had reminded him of his younger days, when he had said the same thing.  That was the time were he started to change.  When his friends began to realize that the job was beginning to take a toll on his soul.  But did they help him?  That did not matter now.  He knew exactly what to do: He **would** help Hanzo, in his own dark and twisted way.

 

“Yes, that’s right. You’re not innocent at all.” He placed a single claw on his captive’s neck and began to trace lines along the body.  From the neck to his collarbone, from the collarbone to the tattooed chest.  “You’re covered in sin and tainted blood.” Blood in which dripped slowly from the small cuts covering his slightly exposed chest.

  
_Yes, **I** will free him, **I** will free his soul!_

 

He continued to scratch at the skin, soon reaching Hanzo’s nipple and tracing the hardened flesh in circles.

And there it was! Reaper had been waiting for a while, waiting tirelessly for that small sound, the silent whimper, the quick intake of air from the tortured. He was keeping it in, the sly samurai…

The mind of the undead one, it would soon break as it did often, and with such internal chaos would come the unleashing of semi-controlled and perverted lust, not from sexual desire, but from the desire to feel such power; the power from a man who has taken the lives of many without so much as a flinch.  A man…much like him.

“The darkness,” he cried cutting deeper. “The darkness reaches out to you!”

“No!” Hanzo replied, “I will not be dragged back in the shadows! That part of my life no longer exists!”

“You tell yourself lies!”

“Enough!” he yelled. “I have already given you my answer. Kill me if you must. I…I deserve to punished.”

“Hmm…My thoughts exactly.”

Though he did not know that what went on behind the demon’s eyes; nevertheless they stared at him with deranged intent behind the mask. A hand reached for his loose hair, its claws like a bird of prey sinking into his skull, forcing his neck back.

This was it. Hanzo closed his eyes, believing full well that they would never open again from the kiss of death.  And yes, he received such a kiss, but it was placed upon his lips rather than his soul, and his eyes were forced open at the turn of such.

The lips were hot to the touch for such a dead man.  Hanzo believed it to be a part of his continuing hallucination, but he felt positive that he could actually taste death from his captor.  Reaper believed the other tasted of _sake_ as he began to drain what he thought was literal power from Hanzo’s lips as his tongue darted in and out of the prisoner’s mouth.

The muffled resistance did nothing to stop the Reaper from having his way.  Hanzo was too focused on pain from his head as the blood began to leak from the scalp.  And whenever it wasn’t pain, it was trying to gasp for air every time their lips parted.  It wasn’t until Reaper used his free hand to caress down his captor’s hips that Hanzo began to internally panic.

 

Having no other choice, he clamped his teeth on the aggressor’s lips, forcing Reaper to pull away.

 

The blood, it stained both mouths. Plus it sent the wrong message. The metallic taste gave the assassin any even stronger high as he licked his lips and stared at his own blood on Hanzo’s teeth.

“H-Ha,” the mask revealed half of a wide smile, “playing hard to get, huh?”

“What do you think you’re doing demon?!!”

“I plan on doing a lot of things to you.”  He began to re-approach the prisoner, smile not falling from his face no matter how hard he tried. Things were going all but too well: The fear setting in on the restricted’s face, the increasing heart rate beating against the chest, the archer’s brown eyes turning black. “We’ve only just begun.” 

“Reaper! Don’t you—

 

**“Ha-Ha! Foolish assassin!” he mocked.  “I… will not…be…intimidated.”**

 

He sprung at Hanzo with full force, ripping any last shreds of the kimono he wore along with the skin it protected.  The result was a perfectly tan, naked, and bleeding chest, which Reaper’s eyes devoured. 

But he needed more.  So much more.  With both hands, he began to strangle Hanzo to the ground.  It was as if a beautiful nightmare suddenly came to life as he forced the dishonored clan leader to straddle him. All that could be heard was the mechanical laughter of a maniac and the breathless gasps of his victim. The night has just begun, but Reaper became instantly hard at the feeling of the other’s manhood, the embodiment of morbid fear looking up at him.  It was all too perfect, too overwhelming.  So much so that Reaper could not control the deep purr of satisfaction that escaped his lips as he watched the suffocation. 

Only seconds had past yet if felt like minutes to Hanzo.  He had never experience such physical and psychological discomfort in his entire lifetime, even through the deadly training during youth. As he lost oxygen, he lost hope.  He felt that it could be any moment that the blackout would come and he to never wake up, unsure if anyone would find his lifeless corpse.  Everything felt numb again especially in his arms which laid under him, crushed upon by the killer’s weight.  

**This was his curse.**   He was meant to die in such a horrible fashion.  That would be karma’s best way; to balance the scale from killing a brother, his brother, in cold blood along with so many others.

 

_The darkness, it would consume him once more, and keep him in its clutches for eternity._

_Though this is madness, there is method in it._

 

Reaper could not let him die; Shimada was too important to Talon, to him.  Believing that he had enough fun of watching his kidnapped slowly die, the terrorist finally removed his grip to revel in the cacophonous sound of an archer struggling for air.   Hands moved from the neck to the sides as he leaned down to run his rough tongue along the chiseled figure, licking the blood and feeling his scars.  It made Hanzo sick to feel and terrified to watch, so his eyes stayed shut as tight as possible, hoping this would all end soon.

 

First the kimono, now the pants.  To shreds they went as well.  The sight of the master assassin in his rarest form tipped the Egdelord over the edge. Reaper removed his gloves, revealing scars like those on his face.  He revealed even more as well: his own cock from amongst the plated armor which stood up straight like an arrow. Quickly but surely, he began rock his hips against Hanzo’s, creating a friction between the two sizes.

The sounds of discomfort grew, resistance from Hanzo, but it matter little to the dominator.   Reaper was more than sure the bowman would come around to enjoying it.  He had read Shimada’s complete file while he slept.  Every tick, trait, and touch of his torture plan had been crafted to work effectively.  It would take time, but there was no doubt that it would work.  Everything had been tailored to the man under him, whose face grew flushed, cheeks red as the crimson blood it mirrored.  Whether it was from embarrassment, pleasure, or both, neither knew.

Reaper added a hand, and grasped both manhoods to allow for more intensity.  What was first grunting, became short moans from the smaller man as they moved together in unison, the chafing of thighs, bare skin to threaded armor. Fluids of all kinds mixing as they embraced in night summer humidity.  Hanzo’s body had completely betrayed him as little by little the resistance faltered. He expected Reaper to feel cold, but instead he grew hotter with each new kiss, bite, and thrust.  The sweat began to make his body glisten under the moonlight, and Hanzo could feel Reaper’s stare burning into his chest as if the eyes could send them to their own personal hell.  And overall, if began to feel true.

 

It could not last, it wouldn’t.  One or the other would eventually release, and Reaper had much more planned, so he elected to stop before things went any further.  It was then Hanzo opened his eyes to see the reason, praying this insanity would come to end. He was given an answer when strong hands grabbed his thighs to turn him over, one eventually came up to his face, ran itself through the mess of long hair, and pulled him by the dark locks so that he would be on his knees; face pinned against cool, wooden wall of the bell tower.

“What…a-are you…doing now Reaper?” he asked in gasping breaths.

“You’ll see…or feel, I mean.”

Hanzo let out a restricted scream when he felt something hot, extremely hot, land below his hips, and start to move in a painfully slow rhythm.

Hanzo’s mouth laid wide open, making his lips dry, but that was before Reaper put two fingers into his mouth.  They swirled within, wrapping around the tongue and growing covered in saliva. He could only assume the worst of what it could be for.

 

Hanzo could not get enough air in his lungs to make correct noises, let alone speak properly.  His senses blew far past overwhelmed.  Everything he tasted, smelled, or touched was that of Reaper. And for some reason, he could not stop thinking about him.  His heart raced at the thought of such a man forcing him into submission like this.  Shimada Hanzo, once the leader of a glorious underground empire, was reduced to a sex slave in the arms of a high-functioning psychopath. One of which he could say…was much like him in some aspects. 

Yet these thoughts and others soon came to a screeching halt when the captive’s mind went blank.  The wet fingers removed from the lips entered his insides from behind, twirling and expanding as they moved in and about.

He didn’t even know what to think anymore.  _Am I going crazy? This can’t be real._ This couldn’t possibly be right. He knew it must be wrong, but it felt…it felt….

“R-Reyes, don’t—

 

_Please Reyes, don’t stop._

But he did stop, a lot longer this time eventually removing the fingers causing an extra moan from Hanzo.  What it could possibly be this time…

 

That’s when it kicked in.  The sudden regret of the words that fell from this accursed mouth.  Reaper finally knew, and Hanzo knew that he knew, because…

 

_How in the world would Hanzo know that Reyes was Reaper’s real name?_

_He had never told him, not once.  And only a select few knew that name to begin with._

 

Had he been played, tricked… **fooled** by the so-said strategist?  The man that **seemed** to give in under Reaper’s very appearance? 

Was it all…a lie?

“…McCree told you, didn’t he?”

Utter silence befell the stale and stark room.

“If it’s not him, who was it?”

 Still, Hanzo chose not to speak.  He was stalling once again.

It would only make this worse.

 

Reaper couldn’t take it anymore.  The anticipation was killing him like how he would be killing the one who snitched.  He started to prepared himself, making sure some of his leaking essence was completely covering his cock which would act like a second lubricant, and began to press himself against the suddenly quiet captive.

“Please Reyes,” finding the voice, “y-you can’t…”

“THEN TELL ME WHO IT WAS SHIMADA!!!”

Thunder could be heard from far off.  The sound of such a demanding yet broken tone, gave voice to the bell itself, which timidly vibrated in response. Hanzo wanted to speak, but then again, he didn’t.  He wanted Reaper to—

It did not matter. Reaper gave him no time to think of a choice.  His initial plan was to go in slowly, but all of that change with the accusations ringing in his head. _Was his plan to capture me?  Take be back to Overwatch like some rusted trophy? Portray me in front of those who…who killed me!!!  This is not my fault!!!_

_So why is this my curse?!!!_

 It was with one quick push that all went in, forcing the answer out of the prisoner’s mouth.

 

“It was Morrison!!!”

 

The intense pain both felt was hard to put in words.  Hanzo’s mouth was thrown agape to scream again, but nothing but a whimper came out as his entire body shuddered around his assailant.

Reaper on the other hand, never thought he would hear such a name again.  His soul, which he thought he had lost began to burn with such intense fury that he felt his whole body was on fire.  His skin started to decay faster but regenerate slower causing immense sorrow all over.

 

_He should be dead.  MORRISON SHOULD BE DEAD!!!_  

 

Reaper felt mentally defeated. Hanzo physically. Both emotionally.  Though Hanzo could not see it, a tear began to fall from under the broken mask and upon the lips of a living ghost; One with too many regrets to leave for the next life.

 

  _So close…So close to setting him free._

 

Though his size was twitching with impatience, the undead did not move a muscle until he knew the archer could handle it or at least stop trembling under him. Though he went slow, he fucked Hanzo as deep as possible bringing the strategist’s voice back.  It was the only way to keep himself from thinking about that horrid commander.

Each random groan from the bottom became a sign for the top to speed up.

Groans turned into begging as Reaper saw the powerful man start to crumble under him from the lust.  The sounds of Hanzo calming him, reminding him at the mission at hand.  What had started it all…

 

Once again he stopped moving, without Hanzo even realizing; nevertheless, his hips began to meet the Reaper’s on his own.

_Morrison should be…_

“Slow down Hanzo.” He kissed the man on the neck. “We will be finished soon.” He withdrawed completely, and laid slowly on the floor. “If you want to finish, then come, sit.”

 

Reaper thought the man had some self-restraint left, but it was less than they both thought.  Hanzo just turned to look at him, hair sticking to his form from the blood and sweat, and with restricted difficulty, landed on Reapers manhood, forcing it back on the armored chest.

He grabbed his hips, and after a couple of adjustments, slammed himself into the victim once again.

Hanzo felt the pain but thought of nothing of it.  It just did not matter as much as the pleasure he was receiving from the dead man, who at this point, reach for Hanzo’s cock, and rubbed it as well.

“Reyes, I—

“It’s Reaper.  Reyes…no longer exists.”

“Reaper, I’m—

Overtime, both reached their limit of restraint after a couple of more thrusts.  Reaper being the first and Hanzo a close second when he felt Reaper’s warmth filling him up inside.  He collapsed on top of the no longer enemy.  Reaper, still dysfunctional, decided to hold the man in his arms, realizing that they had **both** went through immense torture.

Once the calming seconds has passed, Reaper stood having Hanzo slide off him and onto the floor, laying there with blood and cum coloring his chest.

 

“Looks like I made the decision for you.” Reaper whispered in Hanzo ear.  “You will be with Talon whether you like it or not.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Fifteen minutes,” she angrily teased. “It’s almost sunrise Reaper!”

“You forget were in Japan Widow, not France.” He replied.

“Just get your ass and Hanzo’s out here!”

“With pleasure.” He began to untie his long jacket and laid the dark fabric across from the assaulted man below.

With the upmost compassion, he began to clean up the mess he had made of the one on the floor.  He even untied Hanzo hands and reactivated his legs with the click of a button.  There was no point in worrying about escape, the man could barely blink let alone run.

“Come on Shimada.” He picked the assassin up, wrapping his large cloak around him and pulling him close, so close that they could both hear each other’s heartbeat.  Shocked that the other even had one.

Together in a dark swirling mist, they teleported back to the front pavilion.  The birds were beginning to chirp as they waked from their nested slumber. Sun casts its peek just beyond the garden life to the morning, and giving light to the two men; their shadows growing with each step to the entrance.

 

There, the vantage point.  It had been done.  Mission complete.  Or so it seemed to the hired Talon members, but for some, the day was only beginning.

 

“Now hold up there just second,” a southern voice came lurking from behind. Its deep yet dorky tone could only belong to a certain cowboy. “I gonna need ya’ to step away from Mr. Shimada there.”

“Ugghhhh…McCree…” Reaper growled turning.  He didn’t think about Overwatch getting involved so quickly, but it matter little.  He had trained McCree. Knew all his flaws. A simple shot from teleporting behind the ex-bandit would do the trick. Hell, Widowmaker could kill him right now if she wanted. Speaking of which…

_She should be here by now._

“Reyes!!!” a man shouted.  The voice was a little aged from when he heard it last time, but nevertheless still chilling.

There, creeping from behind the stone arch near the entrance stood a renegade-looking soldier, wearing a mask that cover the eyes with a streak of laser red.  And in his hands held a sniper, **his sniper,** with a gun to her head.

Reaper did not want to turn around.  If he did it would just confirm his one fear: That he had fears.  Especially ones about Jack. The wraith just decided to focus on the sound, the whipping of blades in the air; less than a mile away.

He looked down at his prisoner, who had not moved a flinch since he heard the cowboy.  Hanzo looked up and met his gaze feeling the stare upon him.  They knew what would come next.

One was a strategist, the other a killing machine.  It was bound to happen.

He pressed his claws into Hanzo’s shoulders, and with one flowing movement, pushed the prisoner into the hands of McCree as Reaper instantly flew into wraith form.

The unexpected turn of events gave Widow the distraction she need.  She dropped a small vial from her sleeve and crushed it under her boot.  The chemical blended together to create a toxin fume that only she was immune to.

As the soldier began to cough, Widow’s sleekness allowed her to easily slip from the grasp and trip the assailant with a quick slide kick.  As he fell so did his gun.

Reaper still a wraith ran past the sniper and motioned for her to follow.  The helicopter was now in her line of hearing as well.

Once human again, he grasped her hand as Widowmaker shot her grapple into the sky, landing perfectly on the aircraft step-bar.

They shot up in the sky with a snap, and before the rescue squad could even fathom what happen, the Talon team appeared safely in the cockpit.

“I won’t let them get away!” Morrison snarled still fighting off the toxic fumes. “I’ve got you in my—

“No wait!”

Reaper looked down to see who yelled: It was Hanzo.

“Don’t shoot! They saved me from the assassins sent to kill me!”

Though the men had not thought much of it before, McCree and Morrison did walk past bodies spewed across the field and within the landings while looking for the target. They had automatically assumed they were Talon agents Hanzo took out.

Still, the veteran soldier did not care, and aim to shoot for the helicopter, but it had already gone too far for any bullet to reach.  Hanzo was simply **stalling** once again.

 

In the distance, the Shimada palace began to grow smaller and smaller with each propel of the blades.  As the city became a blur behind them, Reaper still felt the piercing eyes of a killer staring straight into his chest, looking for a soul.  And no amount of French cursing in his ear could drown out the beating of his too-real, somehow living heart.

_And if I can feel of my own volition, whether it be fear, pain, joy, or sorrow, then I too, must be free._

This was not love, only a strong understanding, a deep promise, a long-lasting secret that both could feel: a silent vow that neither would disclose the truth as to what happen in that bell tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally FINISHED!!!!!! That took a lot longer than I thought it would. And yes, the story was supposed to end with some unanswered questions. Its a mystery......:)  
> Thanks for all the supporters on Tumblr! Let the Reazo ship sail on!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the tumblr users who said they would read my "Reazo" Fanfic! Thanks to you guys and so many others, I reached my goal of 1000 hits. As a reward, I am currently working on a sequel to the story! ;)


End file.
